Satsuki Learn to Cook
by YukiNuvola
Summary: Daiki selalu menolak saat Satsuki ingin memasak. Ia tahu bahwa alasan suaminya mengelak adalah karena skill memasaknya yang dibawah rata-rata. Dan karena itu, Satsuki belajar memasak. Akankah Satsuki berhasil? AU. Warning Inside. Mind to RnR?


Title: Satsuki Learn to Cook.

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket selamanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Genre: Family dan Romance.

Pairing: Aomine Daiki x Momoi Satsuki.

Warning: AU (married couple Daiki and Satsuki), OOC (tapi saya sudah beusaha membuatnya se IC mungkin), Typo(s), missing space, and many more.

Summary: Daiki selalu menolak saat Satsuki ingin memasak. Ia tahu bahwa alasan suaminya mengelak adalah karena skill memasaknya yang dibawah rata-rata. Dan karena itu, Satsuki belajar memasak. Akankah Satsuki berhasil?

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi menyapa dan sang mentari perlahan sudah beranjak dari tempatnya menggantikan sang rembulan. Dan burung-burung pun seolah mengucapkan selamat pagi dengan kicauannya.

Terlihat seorang wanita bersurai merah muda yang berumur sekitar pertengahan dua puluh sedang berada di dapur. Wanita yang bernama Momoi Satsuki atau yang sekarang sudah berganti marga menjadi Aomine Satsuki sedang memikirkan apa yang harus dimasak untuk suami tercintanya sarapan. Walaupun Satsuki tahu _skill_ memasaknya dibawah rata-rata ia tetap akan berusaha untuk membuatkan makanan untuk suaminya tercinta, Aomine Daiki. Tetapi, Daiki selalu menghindar saat Satsuki hendak ingin membuatkan makanan untuknya. Dan sepertinya pagi ini suaminya lebih memilih untuk membeli makanan di luar daripada memakan makanan dari sang istri —mungkin Daiki tak mau sakit setelah ia memakan makanan yang dibuatkan oleh istrinya.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu dapur terbuka dengan lebar dan terlihatlah seorang lelaki berkulit tan dan bersurai _dark blue_ dengan seragam polisinya masuk ke dalam dapur dengan terburu-buru. Melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kulkas, Daiki membuka kulkas itu dan mengambil sebuah kotak susu dan wanita yang sedari tadi berada di dapur hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Tunggu sebentar Dai-_chan_ biarkan aku membuatkan sarapan." Ujar Satsuki sambil mengambil penggorengan untuk mulai memasak.

"Tidak perlu Satsuki, aku sudah telat." Kata sang suami. Meneguk susu yang ia ambil hingga habis dan setelah itu ia membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

"_Mou_ Dai-_chan_, kau harus sarapan terlebih dahulu sebelum ke kantor." Ujar sang istri kembali. Raut muka Satsuki berubah menjadi lesu mendengar suaminya yang lebih memilih langsung ketempat ia bekerja ketimbang menunggu sang istri memasakkan makanan untuknya.

"Maaf ya Satsuki, aku akan terlambat bila tak langsung berangkat ke tempat kerja. Aku akan sarapan di kantor saja." Ujar Daiki, memang ia merasa tak enak hati. Tapi, sejujurnya Daiki tak ingin sakit setelalah makan masakan dari istrinya. Terdengar jahat, eh?

"_Mou_ Dai-_chan_ selalu begitu." Satsuki mengerucutkan bibirnya kebawah. Imut, pikir Daiki. Yah, walaupun memang istrinya tak bisa memasak tapi inilah salah satu yang ia suka dari Satsuki. Mengecup singkat bibir dari sang istri yang sedang cemberut dan sukses membuat Satsuki yang tadinya cemberut menjadi malu. Yah, tak bisa disangkal. Terkadang Satsuki masih malu jika suaminya menciumnya.

"Aku berangkat, Satsuki." Ujar Daiki sambil keluar dari dapur. Terdengar sang istri berteriak dari dapur untuk mengingatkan Daiki agar membeli sarapan di _konbini_ terdekat. Sang pemimpin rumah tangga hanya bisa bernapas lega karena hari ini dia terbebas dari makanan buatan istrinya itu.

Sepeninggalan Daiki, Satsuki menaruh penggorengan yang tadi ia pegang. Ia terngiang-ngiang akan perkataan seseorang yang mengatakan bahwa seorang istri harus bisa memasak. Dan Satsuki merasa gagal menjadi istri yang baik untuk suaminya. Memang Satsuki akui _skill_ memasaknya dibawah rata-rata. Bahkan ia tak bisa menggoreng telur dengan sempurna. Jika tidak gosong, pastilah telur yang dimasak belum matang.

Seakan tak ingin menyerah dengan keterbatasannya dalam memasak. Satsuki kini keluar dari dapur dan menuju ke kamar tidurnya—kamar tidur Daiki juga yang pasti— untuk mencari telepon genggamnya. Setelah ia menemukan telepon genggamnya, Satsuki pun mengambil telepon genggam itu dan memencet beberapa tombol. Dan terlihat sekarang Satsuki sedang menelpon seseorang. Dan tak lama kemudian wanita berparas cantik yang mempunyai surai sewarna permen kapas ini angkat bicara.

"Kagami-_kun_, tolong ajari aku memasak!" Ujarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

-Skip Time, in Daiki office-

.

.

.

.

.

Daiki baru saja sampai di kantornya dengan sebuah kantong plastik berisikan makanan cepat saji yang ia beli di perjalanan menuju kantornya. Terkadang, Daiki merasa bersalah pada istrinya. Ia selalu menghindar jika istrinya ingin memasak untuknya.

"Hoi Aomine, tumben sekali kau murung begitu, ada apa?" Tiba-tiba muncul laki-laki salah satu _senpai_ tempat Daiki bekerja. Dia juga _senpai_-nya saat Daiki dan Satsuki duduk di bangku SMA. Lelaki bermata sipit yang dikenal dengan nama Imayoshi ini memang selalu tahu jika Daiki sedang murung.

"Ah, Aku hanya merasa bersalah pada Satsuki karena sering menghindar jika ia memasak." Ujar Daiki. Sang senpai hanya mengangguk tanda ia mengerti. Ia tahu seberapa absurdnya masakan dari istri _kouhai_-nya itu.

"Aku tahu seberapa absurd dan tak enaknya masakan istrimu. Tapi, hargailah ia." Ujar Imayoshi memberi nasihat sekenanya.

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Mungkin, nanti malam aku akan mencoba memakan masakannya." Terdengar suara helaan napas menghiasi kata-kata dari lelaki bersurai _dark blue_ tersebut. Ya, Daiki telah bertekad untuk menghargai usaha dari istrinya dan berharap agar semuanya akan baik-baik saja ketika ia memakan masakan dari istrinya.

Banyaklah berdo'a ya, Daiki.

.

.

.

.

.

-Skip Time-

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah meninggalkan tempatnya dan sekarang sang bulan sudah menggantikan posisi dari sang mentari. Jam dinding di kediaman Daiki dan Satsuki sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan malam. Dan sepertinya sang kepala keluarga masih belum tiba di rumahnya.

Terlihat sang istri sedang memanaskan sesuatu di panci. Dengan hati yang gelisah, Satsuki melihat hasil masakannya. Semoga enak, batinnya dalam hati. Ia tak ingin usahanya belajar memasak bersama Kagami sia-sia. Dan perlu kalian ketahui saat belajar masak, Satsuki sudah hampir menghabiskan isi dari lemari es-nya. Tidak hanya itu, terdapat beberapa plester dijari-jari lentik Satsuki. Oh, betapa niatnya Satsuki untuk meng-_improve skill_ memasaknya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, terdengar suara baritone yang khas dari suami tercinta yang menandakan kalau ia sudah pulang. Mematikan kompornya sejenak, setelah itu Satsuki menghampiri suaminya yang baru pulang tersebut.

"_Okaeri_, Dai-_chan_." Ucap Satsuki sambil menyembunyikan kedua tangannya dibelakang agar sang suami tak melihat plester yang membalut jari-jarinya. Daiki yang sudah membuka sepatunya kemudian menghampiri istri tercintanya dan mengecup singkat dahi dari sang istri. Sang istri hanya tersenyum manis diperlakukan seperti itu oleh suaminya.

"Mandilah dahulu, Dai-_chan_. Setelah itu baru makan. Aku sudah memasak sesuatu untukmu." Ucap Satsuki. Perempuan bersurai merah muda ini berharap bahwa suaminya tak menolak untuk makan makanan yang telah ia buat.

"Hn." Ujar Daiki sekenanya dan langsung berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Berharap makanan Satsuki tidak aneh. Melihat suaminya berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Satsuki kembali ke dapur dan mempersiapkan makanan yang sudah ia masak sedari tadi.

Dua puluh menit telah berlalu, sang suami masih belum terlihat di meja makan. Mungkin ia sedang menyiapkan fisik dan mentalnya di kamar mandi. Lalu, tak berapa lama Daiki memasuki dapur dengan rambut yang belum kering sepenuhnya.

"Dai-_chan_, rambutmu belum kering. Nanti kau bisa terkena flu. Menunduklah sedikit, biar aku keringkan." Ujar Satsuki. Mengambil handuk yang tersampir di leher suaminya, setelah itu, Satsuki mengeringkan rambut suaminya. Tercium bau shampo yang khas saat Satsuki mengeringkan rambut suami tercintanya itu. Daiki tak protes, memang dia selalu sengaja membiarkan rambutnya basah sehabis mandi agar Satsuki bisa mengeringkan rambutnya.

Setelah selesai, Satsuki duduk di salah satu bangku. Meja makan di ruangan ini sudah tertata dengan rapih. Terlihat semangkuk sup hangat dan omelet menjadi menu makan malam hari ini. Dari tampilannya, Daiki akui tidak ada yang aneh dan ia berharap rasanya juga tidak aneh.

Kemudian lelaki berkulit tan itu duduk berhadapan dengan istrinya. Masih agak enggan untuk menyicipi masakan sang istri. Tetapi, ketika iris _dark blue_nya melihat sekilas ke arah Satsuki tangan besar itu mulai menyentuh sendok dan mengucapkan kata _itadakimasu_ tanda bahwa ia siap untuk makan.

Yang pertama Daiki coba adalah sup. Menyeruput sedikit kuah sup dari sendok dan menurutnya ini agak asin. Tetapi, yah lumayan untuk seorang Momoi Satsuki. Ups, Aomine Satsuki maksudnya. Isi dari sup ini ada sayuran dan beberapa potong daging. Jika dinilai, Daiki memberi nilai 70 dari 100. Yah, standar lah.

Daiki belum merasa aman. Pasalnya, masih ada menu kedua yang Satsuki masak. Yaitu omelet. Merasa tak ada yang aneh dengan tampilan luarnya, Daiki tak ragu untuk menyuap sedikit dari omeletnya. Dan tak disangka menurutnya ini enak dan Daiki pun langsung menyuap kembali makanannya. Nilai sempurna untuk makanan ini, pikir Daiki.

"Bagaimana Dai-_chan_?" Tanya Satsuki penuh harap.

"Supnya memang agak asin, tetapi omeletnya enak." Ujar Daiki singkat. Ia memakan kembali omelet buatan istrinya tersebut.

"Syukurlah, aku pikir makanan ini akan gagal lagi. Maaf ya, aku baru bisa masak ini." Senyum Satsuki terlihat sangat menawan di mata Daiki saat ke arah tangan istrinya, ternyata Daiki melihat beberapa plester di jari sang istri.

Menghentikan kegiatannya, setelah itu Daiki menarik pelan tangan Satsuki yang terbalut plester luka. Ada 3 plester yang membalut jemari lentik dari sang istri. Dan seperti merasa bersalah, Daiki mengecup jemari Satsuki yang terbalut oleh plester tersebut.

"Kamu pasti berusaha sampai seperti ini demi aku. Maaf ya, aku sering menghindar saat kau akan memasak untukku." Ujar Daiki dengan suara khasnya. Satsuki hanya bisa terdiam sambil tersipu malu. Memang, ia melakukan ini agar suaminya tak perlu lagi membeli makanan lagi untuk makan. Tetapi, ia juga melakukan ini karena suatu keharusan sebagai seorang istri.

"Tak apa Dai-_chan_, aku senang jika Dai-_chan_ suka masakanku. Aku jadi tambah semangat untuk belajar memasak lagi." Dan mendengar hal itu. Daiki tak tahan untuk mencium istrinya yang sangat ia cintai.

.

.

.

.

.

Owari

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: YATTAAAA AKHIRNYA BISA NGETIK FIC STRAIGHT /terharu /dibuang. Ah iya, halo semua. Ini karya saya yang kedua untuk fandom ini. Semoga ga kapok ya baca fic saya :)) oiya, ide fic ini muncul pas saya lagi ditinggal sendiri sama orang rumah dan saya kelaparan. Berhubung kagak ada uang, alhasil saya terpaksa masak dan jengjeng terpikirlah ide ini. /gausahcurhat. Errr... saya merasa gaya menulis saya jadi rada aneh :| /pluk. Oiya, maaf kenyamanan saat membaca kalian terganggu karena masih ada space missing. Saya ngetik fic ini dari hp tapi pas di copy ke computer tiba-tiba banyak space yang hilang dan beberapa kata yang di italic berubah semua :'(. Dan maaf juga jika ada typo atau sesuatu yang kurang srek atau apapun itu. Kalian bisa meninggalkan review agar saya bisa tau dimana letak kesalahan saya. :)

Ps: masih ada sesuatu lho dibawah. ;)

.

.

.

.

.

Omake

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai makan, Satsuki memberesekan semua peralatan makan setelah itu mencucinya. Daiki masih duduk di tempatnya memperhatikan gerak-gerik dari sang istri.

"Oi, Satsuki. Siapa yang mengajarimu masak?" Tanya Daiki kepada Satsuki yang sedang mencuci piring kotor.

"Kagami-_kun_ yang mengajariku." Jawab sang istri cepat. Terdengar gumaman singkat dari Daiki.

"_Nee_, Satsuki. Aku ingin makan lagi." Ucap pria bersurai _dark blue_ tersebut sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke arah sang istri.

"Apa? Kau belum kenyang rupanya?" Saat Satsuki membalikkan badannya. Tiba-tiba sudah ada suaminya di depannya saat ini. Daiki menundukkan wajahnya agar sejajar dengan telinga sang istri.

"Aku ingin makan. Aku ingin 'memakanmu' Satsuki." Ujar Daiki dengan suaranya yang khas. Cengiran nakal juga terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Wajah Satsuki pun merah padam dan dengan refleks Satsuki mengambil spatula yang masih basah dan melemparnya ke arah suaminya.

"_ERO_ DAI-_CHAN_!" Jerit Satsuki.

.

.

.

.

.

End


End file.
